Oh Fish Scales!
by limegreenpandagirl
Summary: Lagoona's best friend in the whole world has enrolled in Monster High. Will the other students accept this new monster? Especially once they discover she's not a monster at all! She's a mermaid named Sirena!
1. New Girl

Hello Everybody! This is my third story, titled "Oh Fish Scales!" It's for a new web show out there called Monster High, which I've recently come to like. However, just because I like it doesn't mean I own it. Unfortunately, the only thing I own is my OC Sirena. I'll put her personality in my profile if you want to learn about her.

Chapter 1

It was another grey, stormy day. Just the way most of the students at Monster High liked it. The first bell hadn't rang yet, so the pupils were all hanging out in the hallways. These pupils weren't normal teens though. They were all the sons and daughters of great, horrific monsters.

One of these daughters was Frankie, the daughter of Frankenstein himself. She was talking to her best friends Clawdeen Wolf, a fierce werewolf, and Draculaura, a vegan vampire. "Did either of you get the Trigonometry homework done? I swear I got so lost I almost considered asking Cleo for help!" Clawdeen snarled, wringing her brown hands. "And you know how much I hate that girl!"

"You should have come over to my house!" Draculaura squealed in her high-pitched voice. "Ghoulia and I finished it really quickly, and then we went to the restaurant downtown. They serve feartastic fruit trays!"

"Ughhh." Ghoulia moaned, coming up behind them. She was carrying a thick pile of books in her bluish grey skinned arms.

Draculara giggled. "Yeah, I guess those French fries were good too. You ate them so fast I thought you had super speed for a second!"

Everybody burst into laughter just as Lagoona Blue ran full speed to them. "Frankie! Clawdeen! Draculara!" Her face bore a brilliant smile, her lips coated in pink lipstick.

"Hey Lagoona. You look as bright as a starfish!" Frankie greeted her warmly. "What's up?"

"I've got _fintastic_ news!" Lagoona answered with her bright watery smile. Her eerie green eyes glowed with delight, and she leaped up with excitement. "My best fiend Sirena has transferred to Monster High! She'll be here at lunch!"

"Wow! That is good news!" Frankie declared with excitement. "What's she like?"

"I met her at the beach years ago." Lagoona informed everybody. "She loves the water just like me, but her favorite thing to do is sing. So I told her that when she arrives we can talk to the head mistress about maybe starting a choir class, or singing lessons after school for other interested people."

"What's her name?" Draculaura asked, her pointed pixie ears perked up with interest. "Sirena. It's a name that comes from the word, 'sirene' I think." Lagoona continued to move around with excitement in her platform flip-flops. As she spun and moved, her long, curly blonde and blue hair flew behind her.

"Sirene." Clawdeen wrinkled her tiny nose in thought. "Isn't that French for something?"

"Well, well, well. Sounds like _someone's _been studying their Dead Languages." teased Draculaura, reaching up to fix one of her black and pink pigtails. Her eyes, which were a light cross between violet and pink, shimmered mischievously. Clawdeen scoffed. "Well if I don't study, I'll fail, and then I'll have to retake the course next year! Besides, I like French."

"Only because it's the main language of a European country, and Europe is very popular for their expensive fashion!" Draculaura giggled.

Clawdeen smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's true." Suddenly her eyes lit up like she remembered something. "Hey Lagoona, about your friend. Is she pretty?"

"Are you kidding?" Lagoona asked incredulously. "She's drop-dead gorgeous. Maybe even more beautiful than Cleo de Nile."

"Ugh." Ghoulia moaned, her face looking as concerned as she could make it. Frankie nodded. "Ghoulia's right Lagoona. You'd better not let Cleo hear that."

"Better not let Cleo hear what?" Suddenly a beautiful mummy swooped in from out of nowhere, and leaned herself against the lockers. She faced the group of monsters, her face with an expression that told everyone that she meant business. This was Cleo de Nile, the beautiful queen bee of Monster High.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that Lagoona's one of Lagoona's friends is more beautiful than you." Clawdeen spoke casually, then her mouth dropped open. She put a paw over her mouth. "Oops." She spoke with an innocence that everyone could tell was fake.

Cleo's mouth dropped open. She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "What?" She raised her eyebrows at Lagoona demanding an explanation. "Has what's left of your brain been fried? Or maybe drowned inside your head? _I'm_ an Egyptian princess. I've got looks, style, and attitude. There is _no one _better than me."

"You're a mummy Cleo. You're _what's left _of an Egyptian princess." Clawdeen smirked, making Cleo stamp her foot in frustration. A bandage that was coming undone on her leg moved as she did so. Clawdeen faked a sympathetic pout. "Aw, is the little Egyptian princess jealous?"

Cleo scoffed and flipped her long hair, which was naturally streaked brown and blonde, and fell not quite to her knees. "As if I would be jealous of another monster. Speaking of which, what kind of monster is this _friend_?"

"I actually don't know mate." Lagoona confessed. "When we met she never said what she was. I guess we'll find out at lunch when she comes."

Just then the bell rang and everyone scurried to grab their books and head to first class. "How about at lunch we all wait outside the school for her?" suggested Frankie. Everybody nodded. "Good idea Frankie." Draculaura agreed. "We'll meet at the front steps. Even you can come if you want Cleo."

"Please." Cleo snorted. "Do you honestly think I'd miss out on seeing this 'gorgeous' monster? I'll be there."

Then everybody closed their lockers, and scattered to their first class. But all throughout the morning, each monster had her mind on the upcoming arrival. Frankie thought, _"Wow, this is so exciting! I'm not going to be the new girl anymore. I wonder if I'll like that." _Clawdeen wondered, _"I wonder if Sirena's got a good eye for fashion?" _Draculaura couldn't stop smiling as she thought about Lagoona's mysterious friend. _"She likes to sing. Does that mean she's artistic like me? Will she think I'm weird because I'm a vampire that doesn't like blood?" _Ghoulia sighed sadly as she thought about the new girl. _"I hope she likes me, even though I'm a bit of a nerd." _And Cleo stared at herself in a handheld mirror while she pondered. _"Could that new girl really be prettier than me?"_

Needless to say, none of the girls got much work done that morning.

Finally it was lunch time. Excitedly, everyone scurried to the front door of Monster High, not wanting to be late and miss it.

By the time Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, and Ghoulia got there, Lagoona was already there. She pointed down the road with a very pale blue finger. "She'll be coming from that direction. It can't be long now."

Just as she finished speaking, a long black limousine drove up to the steps. Everyone gasped. The driver got out and went around to the side facing the school. He opened the back door, and everyone saw two bare webbed feet step down onto the ground. Then they walked around the door, and everybody froze in astonishment.

Standing in front of them, was the new girl.


	2. Sirena

I don't own Monster High. Please read and review.

Chapter 2

"Sirena!" Lagoona screamed in excitement. She ran down the steps toward the car as fast as her legs could carry her. The new girl, who was holding a purse with a beach scene on the fabric looked around at the sound of her name, seeming confused. But when she spied Lagoona, all of the confusion melted away. "Oh my gosh…" she murmured to herself. Then she cried out in astonishment, "Lagoona! Is it really you?"

"Yes!" Lagoona wrapped her arms around her long-time friend, who returned the hug just as eagerly. When they broke apart, Sirena spoke incredulously. "Look at you! You haven't changed a bit!"

"I wish I could say the same for you! I hardly recognize you!" Lagoona complimented, looking her friend up and down. "The last time you sent me a photo your hair was dyed purple! It was shorter too."

"Yes, and I was wearing more pink and purple. But my taste has changed since then. I'm more into light colors now. My 'bathing suit' is still red and blue though."

Sirena and Lagoona giggled amongst themselves when Sirena put air quotations around the words, 'bathing suit' confusing everybody on the stairs. "What's so funny?" Clawdeen asked Frankie, who shrugged. "Maybe it's an inside joke." suggested Draculaura who had to put up her umbrella because the sun was starting to shine through the clouds.

Sirena really was drop-dead gorgeous. She was tall, approximately the same height as the other monsters, maybe a few inches shorter. Her black hair fell down to where her elbows were, filled with volume. It was wavy, and the wind whipped it out behind her, reminding Frankie of the sky during a thunderstorm. Her skin was lightly tanned, but nobody could tell whether she'd been born that way, or whether it was due to sunshine. She wore light turquoise bell bottom pants with a pale yellow tank top. Her pants were covered with what looked like fish scales. Around her neck was a pearl necklace, and in her hair, just tucked behind her ear was a baby blue clam shell. "She's not that pretty." Cleo huffed, but everyone could hear her uncertainty.

After a couple minutes of hugging again, Lagoona spoke again. "Well, it's lunch time, so my friends and I will show you to the cafeteria so we can grab a bite to eat before it all gets devoured. Some of the ghouls around here are like black holes. We'll all be lucky to find a crumb."

"Okay." Sirena followed Lagoona and her friends to the cafeteria where they grabbed their food, then headed to a table.

"I guess I should introduce my friends." Lagoona smiled, sitting beside Sirena. She pointed to her friends from left to right. "That's Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia, and Cleo."

"I've heard so much about all of you, I feel like I've known you my whole life." Sirena flashed a white smile at Lagoona's friends. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's spooktacular to see you too." Frankie spoke, glad to get a few words in. "Where are you from?"

"I lived in the Atlantic Ocean with my mom and my sisters, Star, Angel, Aqua, and Marina. They're four, six, eight, and eleven. I'm fifteen, so I'm the oldest."

Frankie nodded in understanding and dug into her bowl of won tong soup with weasel eyeballs instead of the dumplings inside. Clawdeen ripped into her BBQ covered steak, and Cleo picked at a bunch of grapes. Lagoona had a plate of sushi, which Sirena grimaced at. "You still like that stuff?"

"Don't you?" Draculaura asked, popping a blood-red strawberry into her mouth. "I would think that living in the ocean you would love seafood."

Sirena shook her head in disgust. "I could never eat fish after living with them and befriending them. So I'm a vegetarian. Some of my kind eat fish, but nothing could get me to eat it."

"Really?" Draculaura asked in interest. "I'm a vegan vampire, so I don't like blood. I guess we're kind of the same."

"A little bit." Sirena agreed, taking a bite into her food. At a distance, it looked like spinach. But quickly the monsters realized that Sirena was eating seaweed!

"Do you actually like that slop?" Cleo asked, turning her nose up in disgust. Sirena nodded. "Seaweed's my favourite. You can eat it so many different ways. Fried, dried, candied, the list goes on. Do you want to try a bite?"

Cleo sniffed snootily. "No thanks, I'd rather have my brain picked out slowly and painfully through my nose."

"I think that's already happened. It's the only explanation for her lack of smarts." Clawdeen whispered to Sirena. Then when Cleo glared viciously at her, she changed the subject. "So Sirena, what's your schedule like?"

"I haven't really looked at it yet." Sirena pulled a bone white sheet of paper out of her purse and lay it on the table for everyone to see. "Hmm. Oceanography, Home Ick, History, Creative Writing, Swimming, and Math. Lagoona, did you ask about the water in the pool?"

"Um, yeah." Lagoona answered. "The school uses chlorine to keep it clean."

"Oh fish scales! That's terrible!" Sirena exclaimed in dismay. Her wide water blue eyes widened even more.

"Ugh?" Ghoulia asked. She had finished her hamburger and coleslaw, and was now finally entering the ghoul's conversation.

"I'm severely allergic to chlorine. But I've got to be in water for at least one hour a day, otherwise I get really sick. My skin dries up and cracks, and I get a fever. And when I get fevers, I act _really_ weird." Lagoona explained, pointing to herself and emphasizing the word, "really."

"It's true." Lagoona agreed. "I saw her sick once. She was crazier than Clawdeen when there's a full moon out. But don't worry Sirena. I'll take you to the head master's office and she'll figure something out."

"Okay. And I can talk to her my idea for a singing class too." Sirena's face lit up and she clapped her hands in excitement.

"A singing class?" Draculaura repeated in curiosity. "In the ocean, singing is a very important part of my kind's life. I love it so much, that I want the school to have a singing class. Nobody's suggested it before, so I'm going to put the idea out there. Even if it doesn't become a class, maybe I'll start an after school club for anyone interested." Lagoona grinned hopefully.

"Oh yeah, that thing Sirena mentioned to us earlier. I think it's a great idea." Frankie encouraged her. She nodded her green head. "I'd definitely go into that class. I like to sing too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, this is very interesting." Cleo rushed through, not really paying attention to the conversation. "About your 'Kind.' What are you? Everyone's _living _to know! You're definitely not a monster we recognize."

"Oh, Lagoona never told you?" Sirena giggled happily. "I'm a mermaid!"

This is the end of Chapter 2! What do you think? Please review!

By the way, when Cleo said, "Everyone's living to know." it's like a monster's way of saying, "Everyone's dying to know." I thought it was clever, seeing as they're all pretty much dead.


	3. Mermaid

I don't own Monster High. Sirena is my OC though. Enjoy Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"A what?" Frankie asked in interest and disbelief. Being only sixteen days old, she'd never heard of a mermaid before. "A mermaid." Sirena repeated. "A half human, half fish creature that lives in the water. That's why my feet are webbed and I live in the ocean."

"Fascinating." breathed Clawdeen. "Ugh." Ghoulia agreed.

At that moment, Deuce walked up to the table. He whistled low when he spied Sirena. "Wow." he said, seeming to forget that he had a girlfriend. Even though his eyes were covered by his red sunglasses, everyone could tell he was staring at Sirena. He sat down across from her and said, "You are one hot monster."

"Sirena is NOT a monster." Cleo spat out snottily. "She's a mystical creature. And she's definitely not that hot, Deuce."

Deuce ignored Cleo's comment and continued to stare at Sirena. She giggled shyly and brushed her black hair back with a hand. "Even though Cleo doesn't think so, I _am _a monster. And, sorry to disappoint you, but I've already got a boyfriend." she informed him.

This got everybody's attention. "No way! Give us _details _ghoul-friend!" Draculaura squealed in a high, girly voice.

Sirena smiled and reached into her purse for her wallet. "Well, his name is Frost Neige. His dad is the Yeti, and they live in Tibet, so it's a long distance relationship. We met at the beach three years ago. I was in the sand singing, because my mom forbids me to sing underwater."

"Why?" Clawdeen asked, leaning in intently. Her yellow eyes glowed bright as she tried to picture Sirena's boyfriend.

"Not to brag or anything, but the voice of a mermaid is the most beautiful, enchanting sound in the entire world. When we sing and people hear us, they're instantly put into a trance, and they try to find us. If we sing in the water, they jump in and drown trying to find us. That's why people are afraid of us and call us monsters." explained Sirena. "My mom doesn't like the idea of killing innocent people, but mermaids have to sing. It's an important part of our lifestyle. So she lets me and my sisters sing on the beach whenever we want. Anyways, Frost heard me singing, and he found me, along with a million other people. But he was the only one who took the time to get to know me. The other ones stayed around because I was pretty. He looked inside of me." Sirena's cheeks grew rosy as she blushed. "He said that even if I wasn't pretty and didn't have a beautiful voice, I'd still enchant him."

"Awww!" Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie cooed in unison.

Finally Sirena opened her purse and pulled out a photograph of her with a tall boy. He had shaggy white hair that was long enough to almost block his ice blue eyes. He had a very thin layer of fur underneath a blood red turtleneck sweater and black cargo pants. A gold medal hung around his neck, and Sirena had her arms wrapped lovingly around his waist. "This is from four months ago, the last time I visited him. It was on the same weekend that his shockey team won gold. He's really good at shockey."

"Ooh, an athlete. Tell us more!" Clawdeen demanded, pressing for information. "He's an average student. He receives B's, and the occasional A. His best class is Clawculus. He's got two pets, who are absolutely the sea's knees! One is a Himalayan mouse hare named Crystal, and the other is a pika named Kaba, which is the Tibetan word for 'snow.' He likes to snowboard. He absolutely _loves _the snow. Winter's his favourite season, which is totally opposite with me. I'm more of a summer girl." After letting the ghouls look at the photo, Sirena brought it close to her heart. "Even though he lives in such a cold climate, it hasn't affected his personality in the least. He's got a heart that's warmer then the sun. Being with him makes me feel even more comfortable then when I'm in a soothing, hot salt water bath."

Before anyone could say anything else, the headmistress walked up to their table. "Good afternoon girls. Who is this?" she asked, eyeing Sirena.

"This is Sirena, Ma'am, the new ghoul. I was going to bring her by your office after lunch to confirm her registration and ask a few questions." Lagoona answered respectfully.

Sirena extended a hand warmly in the headmistress' direction. "It's a honour to be attending your school Ma'am." she spoke politely, flashing a shy smile.

The headmistress' lips curved in the slightest hint of a smile as she shook Sirena's hand. "Thank you Sirena. Why don't you both come down to my office now so that you won't be late for your class."

"Alright." Sirena and Lagoona stood up, leaving their trays on the table. "Bye mates. I guess we'll see you later." Lagoona said.

Everyone waved as they left. "Bye Lagoona. Bye Sirena!" Draculaura called.

When the two monsters had fully disappeared, Frankie turned to her friends. "I just had the most voltage idea! Let's have a welcoming party for Sirena!"

"That is a good idea!" Clawdeen agreed. "Where should we have it?"

"How about the swimming pool?" Draculaura suggested. "After all, she loves the water."

"Brilliant! Draculaura, that's the perfect place! You are so smart, that if I didn't know you, I'd think you were a mad scientist!" Frankie cheered enthusiastically. "Who else likes the idea?"

Everyone put up their hands except for Cleo. "I think the whole thing is batty. Nobody will come." She snapped rudely, trying to tear down the idea.

"Aw come on Cleo. It sounds like fun." Deuce begged, trying to persuade his ghoul friend. "I'm going. You could be my drop-dead gorgeous date."

Cleo stared at him for a few seconds, then finally sighed. "Alright. I'll go. But only because you're going."

Frankie pumped an arm up in the air with excitement and almost lost her hand. "Yes!" This party was going to be the biggest bash in the history of Monster High. She just knew it.

**Quick Definitions:**

**Shockey: Hockey**

**Batty: Crazy**

**The Sea's Knees: The Bee's Knees**

I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3. Please leave a review for me! Please and thank you!


	4. Swimming Pool Party

Hello everybody! Wow, sorry this took so long. I'm kind of short on ideas. So I need your help readers. When you review this story, please tell me what you think should happen. I have almost no idea!

I don't own Monster High. Only Sirena the mermaid. I don't own The Little Mermaid either, although there is a reference in there somewhere.

Chapter 4

"Are you ready Sirena?" Frankie asked mysteriously, covering the perplexed mermaid's eyes with her hands. They were on their way to the party, along with Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Deuce, and Cleo.

"Ooh, what's going on guys?" Sirena asked getting excited and worried at the same time. "You didn't get me anything, did you?"

Lagoona smiled at her friend's reaction. "As your boyfriend would say, you need to chill mate. We didn't get you anything."

"But we did plan something!" Draculaura piped up, smiling so widely that you could see her fangs as clear as day.

Sirena gasped and halted in midstep. "You guys!" she protested. "You don't need to do anything for me!"

Frankie brushed away the comment breezily. "Nonsense. We're doing this because everyone wants to welcome you to Monster High." She gently pushed Sirena to get her to keep walking.

"Well, almost everyone." Cleo murmured darkly under her breath. "This is ridiculous." Luckily, nobody heard her.

Finally everybody made it into the swimming pool. When they were at the water's edge, Frankie said, "Ready Sirena?" Without waiting for an answer, she took her hands off of her face. "Tada!"

Sirena gaped at the sight. Party decorations were everywhere, and a DJ began playing dance music. Monsters were everywhere, eating, talking, and swimming. It was the most wonderful thing Sirena had ever seen in her life.

"Oh my…You guys! Are you serious! Fish scales! This is so…" Sirena was squealing and babbling with excitement, trying to figure out what to say. But she was utterly speechless.

Cleo smirked at her expression. "What's the matter Sirena? Lose your voice to a sea witch?"

It took a few minutes, but Sirena finally got her voice back. "Fish scales! This is incredible!" She turned to her new friends, who were all beaming. They gave her a large group hug, and she said in awe, "Thank you."

"You can thank us later. Get your swimsuit on!" Clawdeen ordered, throwing off her outfit to reveal her bathing suit underneath. Her friends did the same, showing off a variety of suits.

Lagoona and Sirena smiled at each other, then Lagoona turned to the others. "No mates, Sirena doesn't need to change. She's already wearing her suit. Watch."

Everyone's eyes were on Sirena now. She blushed, then faced the water. Taking a deep breath first, she took a running start, then did a perfect swan dive into the cool water.

Suddenly it began to swirl and churn, forming a whirlpool in the middle of the pool. A blinding white light filled the entire pool, and the ghouls started getting scared. "What's happening?" Draculaura shouted at Lagoona. Her response was, "Just watch."

The light grew brighter and brighter, until suddenly it vanished. The whirlpool did too, and then to everyone's amazement, Sirena jumped out of the water like a fish. She turned in the air to dive in the water headfirst again. Then she surfaced and swam to the water's edge so that she could sit on the floor with her lower half of her body in the water. She ripped off her clothes to reveal what was underneath. "Tada!" She announced, spreading her arms out wide.

Nobody knew what to say. Sirena and Lagoona smiled and giggled at the expressions on their faces. "Oh come on, you didn't think I had a few tricks up my sleeves?" Sirena asked, gazing down at what once was her legs. Now they were replaced with a long blue tail covered with shimmering scales. Her top was a vivid red bikini top that was decorated with seashells covered in glitter.

"Wow." Frankie breathed, staring at her tail in wonder. "Can I…Can I feel it?"

"Now how did I know you were going to say that?" Sirena asked jokingly, flashing a smile at her. "Sure." She lifted her tail out of the water and laid it down on the land so that Frankie could hesitantly touch it.

The second her hand met it, she took it back. "It's so slippery!"

Now curious, the others reached down to feel Sirena's tail. "Hey, why don't you have a tail Lagoona?" teased Clawdeen, who was in a purple bikini with golden tassels. She had put her long auburn locks into a golden swim cap as well.

Lagoona laughed out loud, and dove into the water just as well as Sirena had. "Because I love legs. Having a tail would just get in my way. Now come on in!"

Everybody jumped in except for Frankie and Cleo. Frankie watched with a smile. "I'm not allowed to go in the water. If I do, my bolts will short circuit. Don't worry about me, I'll watch."

Deuce found a floating beach ball, and shot it into the casketball hoop that was a short distance away. It went in with a slam dunk, and everybody cheered. He turned to his ghoul friend. "Come on Cleo! The water's great!"

"No thanks Deucy. I'll stay in the sauna and enjoy some of the grapes from the refreshment table." Cleo spoke sweetly, but was shooting rude looks at the ghouls. They didn't notice, they just began splashing each other, shrieking and squealing like banshees.

"How long do we have this place for?" Sirena asked. "All night!" responded Clawdeen. "Isn't that fang-tastic?"

"You bet!" Sirena replied, a wide smile on her face. "I haven't been in the water for so long! I could stay in here forever."

The girls stopped splashing each other. "Don't you wrinkle up like a prune being in the water every day?" Deuce asked Sirena. Now that Cleo was gone, he was staring at Sirena again. "Ugh." Ghoulia agreed. She was in a red and white one piece bathing suit that was striped like a candy cane.

Sirena didn't notice Deuce staring at her. "Nope." she grinned, lying down to float on her back. "It's an advantage that comes from being a mermaid. I can swim all day and never get the smallest wrinkle."

"Well that's good. That means you'll always look like an angelfish." Deuce complimented. The snakes on his head hissed in agreement.

Sirena rolled her eyes. "_Hello_, Deuce! Boyfriend, remember? Plus, you've got a ghoul friend!" When she didn't get an answer, she just turned over and said to the ghouls, "Let's go down the water slides!"

Excitedly they all swam to the slides and got out of the water. They all helped Sirena get up the stairs. When they reached the very top, they all grabbed a water slide, because there were six of them.

"Ugh!" Ghoulia suggested, adjusting her glasses.

"Great idea Ghoulia! Let's race!" Lagoona said happily. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

At the word 'go' the monsters took off down the slides. They twisted and turned, (One even did a loop de loop, defying the laws of physics.) and everybody could hear their delighted screams. When the monsters finally emerged from the dark tunnels, they all landed in the water with enormous splashes. It was close, but in the end, Sirena won the race.

After hours of swimming and playing in the water, Sirena swam over to the edge of the pool and asked Frankie to grab her a paper plate overflowing with sea salt covered chips and some of the cookies that had been cut into underwater animal shapes. Frankie was only too happy to help her out. She was glad to see that Sirena was making friends with other monsters. So far, everything was going perfectly.

But that thought came too soon. Because as she was walking back to the pool with the plate, one of Sirena's new friends asked her, "Could you do us the honour of singing a song?"

Sirena looked shocked at the request, but finally decided that there was no harm in it. "Alright."

Just to be safe, she got out of the pool and sat on the floor. Then she took a few moments to figure out what song to sing. Finally her aqua eyes lit up. "I've got it."

Immediately, she closed her eyes lightly and started singing. _"There is no room for sorrow, there is no room for hate. Now that we're all together, we must celebrate." _

Once she started, everybody's eyes were on her. Sirena's voice was even better then a chorus of a thousand angels, and when she sang, everybody noticed a pale glow surrounding her. After her beginning, Sirena's eyes shot open, but it didn't look like she could see in front of her. Her eyes were glass marbles emitting an even brighter light. Her tail and hair sparkled as though she'd been covered in glitter.

"_Everybody stand together, hand in hand we shall do what we are born to do. Never give up, no matter what challenges come our way. We will face them together, hand in hand."_

Sirena continued to sing, and everybody began crowding around, trying to see her, stuck in the trance that she had described on her first day of school. Embracing the sound of the mermaid's voice, they couldn't stop staring at her. All except for Cleo.

Cleo, had plugged her ears hours before, because the DJ's music gave her a splitting headache. Now that she couldn't hear Sirena singing, she glared jealously at all of the attention that she was getting. _"That should be me!" _She thought to herself, fury burning up inside of her, hotter then a desert.

Suddenly Cleo recalled something else that Sirena had said at school. A wicked smile formed on her lips, but nobody noticed it.

Which meant nobody knew about the devious plot formulating in her mind.


End file.
